Forever Young
Forever Young is the nineteenth episode of the second season of the TV series and forty sixth episode of the full series overall. Plot The Darlings’ parents have now decided Michael would have his own room ! John and Wendy agree: it’s awesome to have your own room, and Michael is grown-up now… But Michael isn’t convinced : if being a grown-up means you have to sleep all by yourself, well that sucks… When Peter suddenly arrives to pick them up for new adventures: the Nightmare Door has escaped! The Darlings’ siblings enthusiastically fly off to Neverland… Michael discusses his bedroom problem with the Lost boys who have a great idea : Michael should come and live in Neverland, the place where you never grow up and where everyone can sleep together! They are going to organize a big welcome-party for him, to show him how awesome it is to live here! As the preparations start, the Door bursts out from nowhere, and tries to gobble up all the Lost Boys. Peter, the Darlings and the Lost Boys manage to tie the Door down so it doesn’t harm anyone anymore. The preparations continue. John and Wendy are worried. They can’t possibly reason with their little brother to return to London. And when they ask for Peter Pan’s help, he in turn offers them all to stay in Neverland! John and Wendy isolate themselves to try finding a way to convince Michael to go back to London with them. In the meantime, while they’re hatching some plan to ruin the welcome-party, the Nightmare Door which wasn’t properly tied down, manages to free itself and eat up John and Wendy! Now they’re imprisoned in the night-world, and no one knows about it! As if it wasn’t enough bad luck, Hook and Smee, who have also been eaten up approach John and Wendy, and decide to enlist the two kids… Back at the Nevertree, the party is in full swing. Even though Michael is the protagonist of the party and everyone wants to sleep next to him, the little boy decides he wants to go back to London after all, because Wendy is the only one capable of reading him good stories, and that’s priceless. The children suddenly realize John and Wendy have disappeared. The pirates might have something to do with this… How convenient that is, as an assault on the Jolly Roger was planned anyway: it’ll be the party’s grand finale! The pirates are quickly licked, but no trace of John nor Wendy. The children discover Captain Hook and Mister Smee have got eaten up by the Nightmare Door, and draw the connection with John and Wendy’s disappearance. Very worried, Peter, Michael and Tinker Bell fly off to go and look for them, and manage to save them in the nick of time when the Door was about to sink deep down into the ocean… All’s well that end’s well, it’s time to go back to London. John and Wendy beg Michael to come back with them. They’ve understood during their stay in the night-world, how much they care about their little Brother and can’t live without him. The Darlings are going to stand together against their parents to stay together in the same room! Characters Major Characters *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Captain Hook *Smee Lost Kids *Stringbean *Chubs *Baby *Cynthia *Meera *Maia Pirates *Jake Sorrow *Asbjorn *Dagan *Jaro *Chuluun Category:Episodes Category:Season 2